Online searching and advertising may be an important source of revenue for enterprises engaged in electronic commerce. Processes associated with technologies such as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) enable a web page to be configured to display search results and/or advertisements. Online searching is a way for consumers to locate information, goods, or services on the Internet. A consumer may use an online search engine to type in one or more keywords (also referred to as a search term or search query) to search for pages or web sites with information related to the keyword(s). The search results that are shown on the search engine page include links to pages or sites with content that is related to the keyword(s). The search results that are provided to a user may or may not include the information that the user is searching for. Because online advertising may be influenced by the ability of a search engine to provide the most relevant results, the search engine may attempt to provide a user with the information and pages that are most relevant to that user based on the query.